guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Bubo (Books)
Bubo 'is the blacksmith at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, and part of the Bonk Brigade (Fire Squad). He is a Great Horned Owl (''Bubo virginianus), but his feathers have unusually bright streaks of orange and red, as if working in the forge has given his feathers the color of the fire. Unlike the other owls in the Great Tree, Bubo sleeps and does his metal work on the base of the Island of Hoole in a small forge. His cave is fitted with moleskin rugs and a large number of books, and he notably has a whirlyglass (from Madame Plonk) hanging from his ceiling. In The Journey, when Soren has his tea in Bubo's forge, he sees a shelf of books all about metals, blacksmithing, and bonk coals. Soren never thought Bubo as the reading type. Bubo was the one who made the NAST (nickel alloy super talons) battle claws in ''The Siege'', in the war between the owls of the great tree and the Pure Ones. He is very precise about collecting coals for the colliering chaw, and in The Journey, he explains that cold coals were not going to do him very good. He swoons over grade A coals or bonk coals, which are used for the hottest fires in his forge. History The Rescue During a Parliament meeting, Bubo offered to investigate the cause of the Barred Owl slipgizzle's death. Later, Soren informed him of the dying rogue smith's words, and Bubo told him that the "you only wish" must be Metal Beak. He also hinted that the Rogue Smith of Silverveil might know something about it. The Burning Bubo took part in The Battle of the Burning, and was seen at the end protecting the body of his friend Bruce, a snowy owl who had been killed fighting. He also went with Soren to St. Aggies to destroy flecks with cold coals. The Golden Tree' After the Ember of Ga'Hoole had been brought to the tree by Coryn, owls began to act strange. Bubo, Madame Plonk, Otulissa and the Chaw of Chaws (minus the band and Coryn), Pellimore and her owlets, resisted what the rest of the tree tried to get them to believe. For this Otulissa was put in a "jail" made from her own hollow until the end of the book where Bubo destroyed the bars with his strongest hammer and tongs. Personality Bubo may seem like a huge, intimidating brute, but he is often just the opposite. Bubo is shown to be quite understanding, patient, and loving toward the young owls of the great tree. And he is also shown to enjoy reading, although many don't really know this. However, when he wants to be, Bubo can be very harsh and strong, such as when dealing with enemies, but he hardly ever rebukes the young Guardians in training. He is also known for his loyalty toward his friends and allies. His temper can be quick to flare, and he can be a little rough around the edges. He is also known for his friendship with Madame Plonk, whom he affectionately calls "Plonkie." Trivia * ''Bubo is Latin for owl. '' * His name may come from his scientific name, ''Bubo virginianus. * Bubo is a genus of owls, including the Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) and Brown Fish Owl (Bubo zeylonensis). * Bubo's goggles in Legend of the Guardians were likely based off of snow goggles used by the Inuit, worn so less light enters the eye Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Great Horned Owls Category:Males Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:The Golden Tree Characters Category:The River of Wind characters Category:Exile characters Category:The War of the Ember characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Blacksmiths Category:Protagonists Category:Rybs Category:Guardians